halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sangheili-San 'Shyuum War (SoR)
The Sangheili-San 'Shyuum War was an interstellar war between the Sangheili and the San 'Shyuum races, over religious and technological differences. At the conclusion of the war, the Writ of Union was penned and initiated, and the Progeny was kindled. History Discovery After leaving their homeworld in 2100 B.C.E, the San 'Shyuum encountered the Sangheili in 938 B.C.E, who also had experience with Forerunner technology. The San 'Shyuum believed that incorporating Forerunner technology was allowed by their religion. To the Sangheili, such a thing would have been unthinkable heresy. War During the combat, the Sangheili had an early advantage, with each warrior comparable in skill to several San 'Shyuum in battle. However, the San 'Shyuum's technological superiority, and possession of the Forerunner Dreadnought, meant that they had the advantage in space battles, using the Dreadnought to great effect in devastating hit-and-run strikes against the Sangheilian War Fleets. Eventually in 876 B.C.E, in order to ensure the survival of their race, the Sangheili were forced to amend their position of the treatment of Forerunner technologies and began studying their relics and incorporating elements into their warship, weapon and armor designs. The San 'Shyuum also realized that if there were other races with martial capabilities like the Sangheili, they would be in serious danger. Battle of Occam's Rings In the year, 865 B.C.E, the Sangheili were finally sucessful in their efforts to draw the San 'Shyuum fleet into a pitched battle. Due to an unusual solar fluctuation at the time of the battle, slipstream drives were inoperable for the majority of the battle. The San 'Shyuum had marshalled their fleet, and sent it in a preemptive strike to destroy what they thought was a marshalling point for a Sangheili first strike on their homeworld. What they found was a Sangheili fleet that was ready and waiting for them, the fruits of a disinformation campaign against the San 'Shyuum. The San 'Shyuum tried to retreat, but they found that the magnetic fluctuations from the nearby second sun of the double sun system was interfering with their slipstream drive. With no other choice, they fought. The battle was massive, one of the largest during the Sangheili-San 'Shyuum War, with the total amount of ships numbering in the hundreds. The San 'Shyuum still had the technological advantage, but the Sangheili more than made up for it with martial prowess. The battle lasted for a day and a half as the fight raged all overt the system. Casualities were large on both sides, as ships were blown to peices by plasma weapons, and both sides maneuvered for an advantage. Finally, it became obvious to the San 'Shyuum that they were going to lose this fight. They had lost over half of the force that they had brought with them, and their Forerunner Dreadnought had sustained heavy damage. Within a few hours, the magnetic fluctuations subsided, and the San 'Shyuum were able to limp away from the battlefied, their fleet a mere shell of itself. The Sangheili rejoiced in their victory. This battle had proved to them that they did not need to surrender to the San 'Shyuum, and that they could win in spite of the Forerunner Dreadnought. Unfortunately, it would be 27 more years before the war would end. Peace Despite their victory, the Sangheili had also sustained damage in the fight at Occam's Rings, and were unable to press their advantage. This gave the San 'Shyuum time to recover from their loss, and to put up an effective, if weak defense. The san 'Shyuum then began rebuilding their navy, and put off any offensive operations, returning to their hit-and-run style raids. These were less effective, however, since their most powerful ship, the Forerunner Dreadnaught. the war would last for twenty seven more years, with neither side able to gain the advantage. the initial euphoria from their major victory faded, and the Sangheili came to the realization that their entire race could be wiped out in the war. Both sides decided that mutual survival was preferable to a Pyrrhic victory in this war, and in 832 B.C.E. peace negotiations were begun between both races. The San 'Shyuum were put as the heads of the new order, while the Sangheili worked to fulfill their will, and to keep an eye on them. A compromise was worked out regarding Forerunner technology, whereby the new alliance would be able to study the Forerunner technology, but are prevented from bringing harm to any Forerunner artifacts that they may find. This brought an end to the war. Resentment lasted between the races for years, but eventually they grew accustomed to their union, which proved very beneficial when the next major war began. The war against the Humans... Trivia *This war took place in an alternate reality. Category:Shards of Reality Category:Azecreth Category:Pikapi